


Once upon a lifetime

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Nyotalia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur e Francis vivono in un universo dove dopo la morte c'è un'altra vita, due altre vite, tre altre vite, centinaia di altre vite che nessuno ricorda. Nessuno tranne Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13960) by tongari. 



> **Gifter:** [wickedalbion](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Link al gift:** [here](http://wickedalbion.tumblr.com/post/102984643054)

_The very first time I remember you, you are blonde and you don’t love me back_.

«Cristo santo Arthur la devi smettere di comportarti in questo modo!» l’urlo allo stesso tempo disperato e furioso di Francis arriva alle sue orecchie un po’ più in ritardo di quanto Arthur aveva calcolato. Solleva lo sguardo al di sopra dei libri che sta sistemando sullo scaffale e sbuffa sonoramente, fingendo di ignorare completamente gli strepiti del francese.

Impresa particolarmente difficile da portare avanti se si considera che la voce di Francis raggiunge picchi di acutezza che nemmeno la migliore delle cantanti potrebbe eguagliare: «guarda che non sono stupido, Kirkland—»

«Ah no?» non può proprio trattenersi dal replicare, pur sapendo che le conseguenze delle sue parole saranno terribili; il libro che lo colpisce dritto in testa solo qualche secondo più tardi ne è la prova più evidente.

«Molto divertente, terribilmente divertente» commenta acidamente Francis, le mani piantate sui fianchi e un’espressione pericolosa dipinta sul viso; «ora dimmi dove hai nascosto i libri che sono arrivati».

«Quali libri? Non so di cosa stai parlando» si limita a replicare Arthur senza nemmeno guardarlo, sistemando anche gli ultimi tre libri che rimanevano per terra.

La libreria è fin troppo grande, la più grande di tutta la città, tanto grande da ospitare perfino un ampia raccolta di testi in altre lingue: spagnolo, tedesco, italiano e soprattutto francese. Ad Arthur piace fare finta che sia soltanto colpa del suo stupido co-proprietario francese ma la realtà dei fatti è che è proprio lui il primo ad aggiungere libri su libri in quella sezione.

«Come fai a trovarlo divertente? Nemmeno un dodicenne lo troverebbe divertente!» borbotta Francis nella sua lingua madre e come ogni volta Arthur finge di non capire una parola.

«Ti ho già detto di parlare inglese con me, altrimenti non so cosa stai dicendo e tanto vale che torni a parlare con il muro» commenta con il tono più acido che riesce a trovare, tirandosi di nuovo in piedi e prendendo una nuova pila di libri tra le braccia. Mancano meno di venti minuti all’orario di apertura e Arthur sa perfettamente — in questo sono proprio simili — quanto Francis detesti non avere finito di sistemare tutto prima dell’arrivo dei clienti.

Lo fissa di nascosto da dietro la pila di libri, ridendo in silenzio per il modo teatralmente indignato in cui il francese cammina su e giù per la libreria, cercando disperatamente i libri che Arthur ha nascosto. Le ciocche di capelli biondi ondeggiano con grazia davanti al suo viso quando si china per controllare al di sotto di uno scaffale e Arthur deve costringersi a distogliere lo sguardo per non farsi scoprire a fissarlo.

A volte si chiede come sarebbe avere il coraggio di chiedergli di uscire con lui, a volte immagina una vita di scelte differenti da quelle che ha compiuto e si chiede come sarebbe andata in quel caso. Se al posto che trattarlo freddamente per mesi e poi diventare all’improvviso fastidioso — perché sa di esserlo — nei suoi confronti si fosse comportato normalmente? Forse ora non avrebbe bisogno di immaginare _come sarebbe_ uscire con lui.

«Sei tremendo» borbotta Francis scuotendo la testa, abbandonando l’impresa e lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia che sta dietro il bancone.

«Li ho già sistemati io, ecco perché non li trovi» commenta Arthur dopo qualche secondo di silenzio e prima di poter vedere lo sguardo piacevolmente sorpreso di Francis aggiunge qualche altra parola: «ci metti sempre troppo a fare le cose».

Francis sbuffa e Arthur ricomincia subito a darsi del cretino.

 

_The next time you are brunette and you do._

«La finirai mai con questo scherzo idiota?» borbotta Francis con la consueta disperazione che caratterizza il novantanove per cento delle frasi che rivolge ad Arthur nell’arco della giornata; «fammi un fischio quando smetterai di trovarlo divertente».

Arthur appoggia la fronte contro il legno dello scaffale che ospita i libri di cucina e per l’ennesima volta negli ultimi suoi quindici anni di vita si chiede se quello che pensa sia possibile o se sia preda di qualche malattia che causa allucinazioni. Di esami ne ha fatti fin troppi, purtroppo, e i suoi pensieri — i suoi ricordi! — sembrano essere la pura e semplice realtà dei fatti.

«Arthur, ti prego, fai il bravo e dimmi dove hai messo i libri» la voce del francese arriva di nuovo alle sue orecchie ma Arthur finge di non sentire quelle parole così terribilmente familiari. Il ricordo sembra arrivare da un’alta vita, una vita lontana e ormai persa, eppure ogni giorno che passa i pensieri si fanno più vividi e i ricordi aumentano, crescono e si ingigantiscono fino a quando Arthur non riesce più ad ignorarli.

Vivere una vita normale tentando di scacciare i continui déjà vu che si sovrappongono anche alle più semplici scene quotidiane è sempre più difficile.

Fin da bambino ha dovuto imparare a convivere con i ricordi ma è stato soltanto quando ha conosciuto Francis — nella libreria che stava per chiudere — che la situazione è diventata insostenibile: Arthur sa di aver già vissuto una vita simile, sa di aver conosciuto Francis — e poco importa se i suoi capelli ora hanno una sfumatura tendente al castano: Francis è sempre Francis —, sa di aver comprato quella libreria per amor suo, sa di aver cominciato a lavorare con lui per amor suo.

Alcuni ricordi sono stati ripetuti esattamente allo stesso modo e altri invece sono cambiati completamente, sempre e solo grazie alle sue decisioni e alle sue azioni.

«Sei così carino» Francis sorride chinandosi sopra di lui, accarezzandogli distrattamente i capelli e sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio leggero; «grazie di aver messo a posto i libri».

«.. Non c’è di che» sussurra Arthur quasi intontito da quel bacio, prima di tirare Francis per la camicia e coinvolgerlo in un bacio più profondo.

Ricorda di essersi chiesto tante volte in quella vita passata se delle scelte diverse avrebbero potuto farli finire insieme, ricorda di essersi chiesto tante volte se sarebbe bastato comportarsi un po’ meno acidamente e chiedergli di uscire. Così ha fatto, in questa nuova vita che gli è stata offerta: ha sorriso un po’ di più, criticato un po’ di meno e ha trovato il coraggio di chiedergli di uscire.

«Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa» sorride di nuovo Francis prima di tornare a sistemare i libri e la mente di Arthur si sofferma sulla differenza tra l’appartamento della sua vecchia vita — triste e vuoto — e la loro nuova casa, piena di vita e di luce.

Alcune cose sono cambiate radicalmente e Arthur non sa spiegarsi perché: tutto quello che può fare è ringraziare chiunque abbia deciso di dargli una seconda possibilità per migliorare la propria vita e rimediare ai propri errori.

 

_After a while I give up trying to guess if the colour of your hair means anything._

La musica nel locale è così alta che molti ragazzi sono costretti a spostarsi di qualche metro dagli amplificatori, con smorfie di fastidio dipinte sulle labbra. Arthur rimane dov’è, pericolosamente vicino alle casse, stringendo il bicchiere di plastica pieno di birra e fissando con aria assente il centro della sala.

Il livello della musica lo aiuta a non pensare e sinceramente in un momento come quello qualsiasi distrazione è bene accetta: dall’altra parte del locale, circondato da una decina di persone che ballano attorno a lui, c’è un ragazzo con un’assurda pettinatura e un colore di capelli che varia dal blu notte al fucsia e dal fucsia al rosa antico. Arthur sta fissando i suoi capelli da quasi venti minuti ormai e non riesce davvero a convincersi che forse sarebbe il caso di smettere.

Non si tratta del colore — in fondo lo stesso Arthur ha metà testa tinta di verde acido, sarebbe alquanto strano fissarsi così tanto su i capelli dell’altro ragazzo — o della pettinatura quanto più del fatto che Arthur è sicuro di aver già visto quella persona.

Non è ancora riuscito a guardarlo in faccia ma c’è qualcosa nella sua testa che da quando è entrato nel locale gli sta urlando: _eccolo, è lì, è lui, guardalo, è lui!_ e Arthur gradirebbe davvero capire perché la sua testa ritenga così tanto importante un perfetto sconosciuto.

Continua ad osservarlo per altri dieci minuti, aggrottando le sopracciglia ogni volta che qualcuno gli si avvicina un po’ di più o tenta qualche approccio più che palese, fino a quando lo sconosciuto non si volta finalmente verso il fondo della sala e guarda verso di lui.

L’epifania lo colpisce come un pugno nello stomaco e per qualche secondo i suoi polmoni rimangono senza aria, costringendolo a boccheggiare in un modo sicuramente poco figo.

Francis lo guarda dal lato opposto della sala con un’espressione curiosa dipinta sul viso e nemmeno il ragazzo che gli si struscia contro sembra essere abbastanza da fargli distogliere lo sguardo.

Francis, Francis, Francis, la mente di Arthur sembra non conoscere altre parole se non il nome della persona che ha amato in altre due vite passate, vite che improvvisamente sembrano tornate ad essere ricordi dominanti e impossibili da scacciare. Ricorda di aver già ricordato e quei ricordi non lasciano spazio nemmeno allo stupore o alla paura.

In un secondo tutto cambia e il fatto che Francis sia lì, davanti a lui — Arthur non ricorda di averlo visto attraversare la massa di gente fino ad arrivare lì — sembra essere la cosa più normale del mondo. Francis è Francis, Arthur è Arthur ed è _giusto_ che si siano trovati anche in questa vita.

«Mi offri qualcosa da bere?» grida Francis per farsi sentire al di sopra del frastuono della musica e tutto quello che può fare Arthur è annuire con espressione intontita e lasciarsi condurre fino al bancone del bar.

La paura lo colpisce soltanto qualche ora più tardi, quando Francis se n’è andato e tutto quello che rimane di lui è un bigliettino con il suo numero di telefono scritto a caratteri incerti, e Arthur si ritrova a pensare a quanto sia strano averlo trovato in circostanze così diverse rispetto alle prime due vite.

Il significato di quel pensiero si perde nell’aria fredda della notte e nella promessa di una telefonata che forse non arriverà.

 

_Because even if you don’t exist, I am always in love with you._

La quarta vita è una vita sprecata sotto ogni punto di vista: Arthur passa i primi vent’anni ad aspettare che Francis compaia da un momento all’altro e i successivi trenta a cercarlo per tutta Londra, per tutta l’Inghilterra, per tutta Europa e poi per tutto il resto del mondo.

I suoi viaggi non hanno mai fine e mentre i giorni passano e Arthur perde il conto delle settimane e dei mesi, Francis rimane nascosto in qualche parte del mondo che Arthur non ha ancora scandagliato, in qualche angolo sperduto o in qualche paese fin troppo lontano.

A cinquantacinque anni Arthur capisce il motivo dell’angoscia spesso provata nella vita precedente e capisce altrettanto bene che nessun Dio e nessuna legge può assicurargli che Francis esista — specialmente esista al suo fianco — nel suo stesso mondo.

Eppure continua a cercarlo in Cina, in Colombia, in Sud Africa, eppure continua a peregrinare per il mondo, ignorando la realtà dei fatti e il dubbio bruciante che Francis davvero non esista. Il pensiero di cercare di vivere una vita normale senza di lui non riesce nemmeno a farsi strada nella sua mente.

A sessantacinque anni Arthur si rende conto che una vita non basta per girare tutto il mondo alla ricerca di qualcuno e che con tutta probabilità morirà prima di aver trovato quello che cerca — nello sconforto che prova nemmeno la possibilità che la prossima vita vada meglio riesce a dargli speranza.

Ci sono occasioni in cui un pensiero particolare lo tormenta: e se anche Francis ricordasse? Se anche Francis lo stesse cercando? Se si stessero rincorrendo per il mondo senza mai riuscire a trovarsi? Tra le due alternative Arthur non saprebbe riuscire a scegliere quella peggiore.

Il ricordo di Francis lo tormenta giorno e notte, senza lasciargli possibilità di fuga e l’idea di una vita senza di lui è ridicola e inconsistente: Arthur ha avuto modo di riflettere, durante questa vita lunga e solitaria, ed è giunto alla conclusione che ci debba essere un filo conduttore in tutto quello che è successo a lui, a loro. Si sono ritrovati in tre vite diverse — forse anche di più, forse ce ne sono state altre prima della prima vita che Arthur riesce a ricordare — e questo deve pur significare qualcosa; deve voler dire che sono destinati a stare insieme, a ritrovarsi sempre. Arthur non può smettere di cercare, non può lasciar perdere e non lo farà fino a quando ancora avrà forze in corpo.

A settantacinque anni Arthur comincia a sentire i primi segni della stanchezza e della delusione ma nonostante questo continua a cercare, continua a ripetersi di doverlo fare per Francis — perché anche Francis sarà infelice senza di lui, anche Francis starà soffrendo senza di lui.

A ottantasei anni Arthur torna a casa, in Inghilterra, e passa gli ultimi giorni della propria esistenza a ricordare momenti delle vite passate. Il ricordo di Francis è diventato l’unico segno della sua presenza in quella vita e ormai Arthur ha imparato ad accettarlo con gioia; il ricordo di Francis è con lui e gli permette almeno di morire sereno. 

 

_I remember most fondly those lifetimes where we get to grow up together._

«Arthur, Arthur!» la voce di Francis trilla e si diffonde per aria con efficacia, attraversando mezzo cortile e riuscendo ad arrivare fino ad Arthur, che ha passato gli ultimi dieci minuti nascosto dentro ad un cespuglio con foglie, rami e insetti nei capelli; «Arthur dove sei?»

Ma Arthur ovviamente rimane in silenzio perché no, non è stupido, e non ha la minima intenzione di far vincere di nuovo Francis a nascondino. No, nemmeno se l’altro continua a chiamarlo con quel tono di voce triste e sconsolato. Arthur non ha la minima intenzione di farsi fregare di nuovo, no, non questa volta, non—

«Sono qui» borbotta piano non appena Francis è abbastanza vicino da poterlo sentire; passa meno di mezzo minuto prima che il sorriso sdentato — Arthur non smetterà mai di prenderlo in giro per quei due incisivi caduti da poco — di Francis compaia davanti a lui.

«Trovato!» ride divertito Francis, accovacciando davanti a lui e ignorando i successivi dieci minuti di proteste da parte di Arthur — _non è che mi hai trovato tu, comunque._

Arthur rimane in silenzio e si limita a guardare il vuoto, cercando di non fare caso al modo in cui Francis ha fissato lo sguardo su di lui.

«Va tutto bene? Sei arrabbiato con me?» ma è davvero difficile ignorare Francis, specialmente quando gli rivolge quello sguardo tanto dispiaciuto e triste.

«No, non sono arrabbiato. Tutto bene» d’altra parte come potrebbe spiegargli quello che succede nella sua testa? Come potrebbe raccontargli di tutte le vite che hanno vissuto insieme — e di quell’unica vita separati — e che Arthur ricorda perfettamente? Francis è solo un bambino, Arthur invece lo è soltanto sulla carta.

I ricordi sono tutti lì, le sensazioni provate sono tutte lì e ad Arthur riesce incredibilmente difficile fingere di essere un bambino perfettamente normale quando è chiaro ed evidente che non sia affatto così.

Francis però continua a guardarlo e si limita a bisbigliare un mesto «se lo dici tu» prima di rannicchiarsi tutto su se stesso e nascondere il viso contro le ginocchia; «hai ancora voglia di giocare con me?»

Arthur si odia un po’ per quello che sta succedendo: la vita insieme a lui, lo sa, non è una delle più semplici già in condizioni normali. Per Francis sarà difficile relazionarsi con lui fino a quando non sarà grande abbastanza da non notare più la differenza nel modo di comportarsi e Arthur non può fare a meno di pensare che forse così gli farà sempre più male.

Non che abbia molte alternative, comunque: il pensiero di un’altra vita senza Francis è così terribile da non poter essere nemmeno contemplato; al contrario, l’idea di crescere insieme a lui lo riempie di gioia e di felicità.

«Adesso conto io?» bisbiglia sottovoce, sfiorandogli piano la mano e sorridendo nel vedere Francis alzare di scatto la testa e correre via.

Ne vale la pena, sì, ne vale la pena. 

 

_When you share your secrets and sorrows and hiding places with me._

«Davvero pensi che mi stia bene?» mormora Francis dopo interi minuti di silenzio, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con evidente preoccupazione ed evitando di guardarsi allo specchio e allo stesso tempo anche di guardare Arthur; «non credo che sia..»

«Penso che tu sia bellissima» si limita a rispondere Arthur con tutta la franchezza di cui è capace, tentando in ogni modo di far capire a Francis quanto sia sincero in quel momento. Esprimere i propri sentimenti è sempre stato il suo problema più grande e in condizioni normali Arthur non se ne preoccupa troppo: chi gli sta intorno lo sa, lo capisce e accetta la situazione così com’è. In questo caso, però, la felicità e il benessere di Francis sono a rischio e Arthur farebbe qualsiasi cosa per tenere entrambe al sicuro.

Per questo è incredibilmente sollevato quando Francis riesce a guardarlo e gli rivolge quell’espressione incredula e quasi timida, stringendo con la punta delle dita la stoffa morbida del vestito che indossa.

«Non pensi che io sia..» Francis lascia in sospeso la frase ma c’è una sola parola — la stessa che i compagni di scuola hanno gridato più volte — che aleggia tra loro e Arthur, in un momento di rabbia e frustrazione, non desidererebbe altro che picchiare tutti quelli che hanno messo in testa a Francis quell’idea totalmente sbagliata. Ridicolo, quella è la parola, e Arthur vorrebbe soltanto riuscire a far capire alla persona che ama quanto quella parola sia lontana dalla realtà.

Ma tutto quello che può fare è ripeter di nuovo «sei bellissima» e sperare che per ora, fino a quando non troverà modi migliori per fargli capire quello che pensa, questo basti a Francis.

In questa via, Arthur non sa perché, Francis è sempre stato diverso dal solito: più triste, più silenzioso, immerso in sensazioni che lui non ha mai saputo spiegare a se stesso. Soltanto da poco Francis ha avuto il coraggio di rivelargli il problema — e Arthur non riuscirà mai a scordare le sue lacrime e il dolore nei suoi occhi — e di chiedergli aiuto.

Si chiede se questa cosa sia un punto esclusivo di questa vita o se Francis abbia sempre provato queste sensazioni e semplicemente non ne abbia mai parlato con lui. Spera con tutto se stesso che non sia stato così: è già normale per lui sentirsi inadeguato e non abbastanza per Francis, sapere che la persona che ama da sempre si è sentita costretta in sei vite diverse a mentirgli e a tenergli nascosto qualcosa per paura che lui non capisse sarebbe a dir poco tremendo.

Ma questo in fondo non importa: in questa vita Francis l’ha fatto, in questa vita è riuscito a parlarne con lui e ora il compito di Arthur è aiutarlo e fargli capire che va tutto bene, che lo accetterà in qualsiasi modo possibile.

«Te ne ho comprato anche un altro, comunque» mormora piano tra i capelli di Francis, stringendolo piano da dietro e guardando la loro immagine nello specchio.

Arthur non mente e pensa davvero quello che ha detto: Francis è bellissima.

 

_I love how you play along with my bad ideas._

Le luci della casa si accendono all’improvviso, illuminando la figura di Francine e, soprattutto, la sagoma della bomboletta di vernice che tiene nella mano destra; «muoviti, via di lì!» bisbiglia allarmato, allungandosi a prenderla per un braccio e trascinandola via dal vialetto.

La risata di Francine si spande nell’aria mentre Arthur corre e la porta con sé, cercando un posto adatto per nascondersi e cercando nello stesso momento di trattenere la risata che preme per uscire dalle sue labbra — perché è davvero impossibile non ridere quando Francine si comporta in quel modo.

Quando finalmente Arthur si convince che sono scappati abbastanza lontani e smette di correre, Francine sta ancora ridendo ed è quasi costretta ad appoggiarsi contro di lui per non cadere.

«Non ho ancora capito di chi era la casa» riesce a chiedere Francine dopo qualche minuto, quando finalmente le risate diminuiscono sempre di più e infine si spengono; «perché l’abbiamo fatto?»

«Ti basta sapere che se lo meritava» si limita a replicare Arthur, stringendola contro di sé e ripensando in un lampo a quanto stesse bene quell’unica parola — coglione — scritta in verde fluo sul muro della casa. Francine ride di nuovo e di nuovo Arthur sorride, prima di prenderle il viso tra le mani e baciarla di slancio. Non le dirà di certo che quella è la casa del coglione — per l’appunto — che l’ha presa in giro per anni nella loro vita precedente: d’altronde come potrebbe riuscire a spiegarlo?

La guarda in silenzio tirare fuori il cellulare e rispondere ad un qualche messaggio con un buffo sorriso a tirarle le labbra e si chiede di nuovo cosa sia successo in questa vita, la prima di sette dove Francis è Francine e tutto il resto è più o meno uguale.

Arthur si limita ad essere felice per lei, specialmente dopo aver visto la sofferenza che ha accompagnato Francis per tutta la loro precedente vita: ora è chi voleva essere e sembra felice. Abbastanza felice da stare con lui, oltretutto.

«Torniamo a casa tua o abbiamo altre proprietà da danneggiare?» Francine interrompe le sue riflessioni nel modo migliore possibile: allacciandogli le braccia al collo e premendosi contro di lui; «perché sai.. non mi dispiacerebbe passare un po’ di tempo da sola con te».

«Nient’altro da fare» si limita a risponderle, prendendola di nuovo per mano e tornando forse un po’ troppo in fretta in direzione della casa appena vandalizzata: le voci e la macchina della polizia lì davanti sono chiari segnali che per loro è meglio sparire ed entrambi di nuovo si ritrovano a correre in mezzo ai giardini di perfetti sconosciuti nel tentativo di non farsi beccare.

A volte Arthur pensa che sia incredibile che lei lo sopporti e lo segua anche in queste cazzate: spera soltanto che tutto questo non cambi mai, che Francine non cambi e non cresca mai.

Perderla è un pensiero che in nessuna vita Arthur riesce a sopportare.

 

_Before you grow up and realize they are bad ideas._

«Sei stato fuori di nuovo tutta la notte» Francine interrompe il silenzio che era calato nella stanza dopo gli ultimi tre tentativi di fare conversazione imbastiti da Arthur. Era già in piedi quando lui è finalmente riuscito a svegliarsi e Arthur non ha sinceramente idea di che cosa stia pensando ora.

«Non proprio tutta la notte» cerca di minimizzare l’accaduto, pur sapendo di aver sbagliato, pur sapendo di averla fatta arrabbiare di nuovo, perché una parte di lui _desidera_ farla arrabbiare e provocarla e stare a vedere che cosa succede poi.

Succede che Francine scuote la testa senza rispondere e gli lancia quello sguardo di disapprovazione che Arthur ormai conosce fin troppo bene. Quando finalmente la donna apre bocca — «devi smetterla di fare il bambino, Arthur, non hai più quindici anni, devi smetterla» — Arthur si costringe a fingere di ascoltare senza fare smorfie strane: sa perfettamente cosa succederà in caso contrario e le cose sono già abbastanza incasinate senza che ci si metta anche lui.

Ormai Arthur dovrebbe aver imparato a non dare per scontato le cose che ha posseduto nelle vite precedenti: ogni volta che lo fa, ogni volta che pensa _almeno questa cosa è certa_ finisce sempre per ritrovarsi a mani vuote. È terribilmente difficile, però, convivere con una Francine così tanto diversa da quella della vita precedente e cercare di scendere a patti con l’idea che lei sia cresciuta così tanto da trovarlo infantile. Francine ha ragione a lamentarsi del comportamento di Arthur, lui lo sa perfettamente: passa la maggior parte del tempo fuori casa, non ha un lavoro, non la aiuta a fare nulla, non sembra più importargli di nulla e tutte le mille altre lamentele che conosce a memoria e che non vuole più sentire.

La realtà dei fatti è che Arthur non è infantile, la realtà dei fatti è che Arthur è stanco: stanco di passare vite su vite a cercare di rimediare alle cose sbagliate, stanco di passare vite su vite senza potersi mai fermare a pensare _ecco, ora sono felice e finirà così_. Non ha idea di quando questa cosa finirà, non è nemmeno certo che tutto questo possa davvero finire: chi lo assicura che questo non sia il suo destino fino alla fine dell’eternità? Arthur si sente impazzire al solo pensiero e senza nemmeno accorgersene finisce con la testa tra le mani, gli occhi chiusi e i gomiti sul tavolo.

«Arthur..» la voce di Francine arriva alle sue orecchie in un mormorio ovattato, troppo lontano perché possa smuoverlo, troppo distante perché possa importargli davvero; «voglio solo che tutto si sistemi..»

Arthur non risponde e si limita ad alzarsi soltanto dopo qualche secondo, uscendo di nuovo di casa e chiudendo la mente ai richiami della donna.

In fondo cosa importa se Francine lo odia in questa vita? Ha un’intera eternità di vite da sopportare e tutto il tempo del mondo per poter rimediare. 

 

_(And in our times together I have many bad ideas)._

Il suono del bicchiere che sbatte contro il tavolo di marmo è sgradevole alle sue orecchie quasi quanto la voce di Francis alle sue spalle; il liquido ambrato si sparge sulla superficie pulita e arriva a toccare il suo braccio, colando pian piano fino a gocciolare a terra.

Francis sospira con stanchezza e si china per pulire il disastro che Arthur ha appena volutamente causato, cercando di superare la barriera insormontabile che è data dallo sguardo vuoto dell’altro.

«Mi piacerebbe che mi spiegassi cosa ti ho fatto di male» mormora Francis dopo qualche istante di silenzio, cercando per l’ennesima volta di calmarsi e di usare un tono che non infastidisca l’altro.

Arthur si infastidisce comunque, com’era ovvio, per le implicazioni presenti in quella frase e perfino per lo stesso fatto che Francis si sforza per essere gentile e Francis non dovrebbe essere gentile, non con lui, non ora, non visto il modo in cui si sta comportando, non—

«Perché non mi rispondi? Prova almeno a darmi una risposta» Francis interrompe l’ondata dei suoi pensieri cercano di trascinarlo in una realtà che Arthur detesta, nella stessa realtà che rivive da otto vite, nella stessa realtà dalla quale tenta di fuggire in ogni modo possibile. L’alcool di solito è la via più ovvia, nonostante porti a conseguenze ben poco semplici da gestire.

Rimane in silenzio, ovviamente, preferendo di gran lunga ascoltare di nuovo il sospiro stanco di Francis piuttosto che cercare di dare voci a pensieri che deve tenere per se stesso.

Ride, ad un certo punto, senza nemmeno accorgersene e senza ben capire perché; ride e Francis butta a terra lo strofinaccio, andandosene via e sbattendo la porta di casa dietro di sé. Arthur ride più forte e continua a ridere fino a quando la gola comincia a fare male e lui si è dimenticato che cosa è appena successo.

«Francis..?» mormora in qualche modo, storpiando malamente il nome dell’altro e attendendo in silenzio di ricevere una risposta. Quando la risposta non arriva Arthur si alza dalla sedia, prendendo dentro il bicchiere e facendolo cadere a terra con un orribile e fastidiosissimo rumore.

Il casino che c’è in quella cucina è paragonabile solo a quello nella sua testa: nessuna vita fino a quel momento è andata così tanto male, in nessuna vita fino a quel momento Arthur ha raggiunto livelli di bassezza simili.

Qualsiasi cosa faccia non riesce a togliersi dalla testa il fatto che non riuscirà mai a sentirsi soddisfatto, che qualsiasi cosa farà vivrà sempre con l’angoscia di non riuscire a ritrovare Francis, di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, di avere una vita peggiore di quella precedente.

La confusione dell’alcool sembra essere l’unica via d’uscita a quell’inferno di vite che lo aspetta. 

 

_When we meet as adults you’re always much more discerning._

«Mi dispiace, Arthur, credo che dovremmo chiuderla qui» sospira Francine, e Arthur dall’altra parte del telefono può quasi vederla scuotere la testa con quell’espressione stanca che le ha già visto dipinta sul viso in fin troppe vite diverse.

Il groppo in gola lo sorprende anche troppo: non capisce perché sta reagendo in questo modo, in fondo l’ha sempre saputo che prima o poi, in una qualche vita, Francis avrebbe trovato il coraggio di farlo; «mi stai lasciando?» riesce finalmente a chiedere, con il più neutro tono di voce che riesce a trovare. Questo non era mai successo prima: nelle due vite precedenti Francis è sempre rimasto con lui, sopportando ogni singolo sbaglio e ogni singola cattiveria nei suoi confronti.

«Non ho bisogno di questo nella mia vita, Arthur» sospira di nuovo la donna e Arthur tenta inutilmente di ignorare il tuffo al cuore che quelle parole gli causano.

Di nuovo si chiede perché sia così tanto stupito da quello che sta dicendo Francine: si è comportato come un perfetto idiota per due intere vite e per metà di quella che sta vivendo tutt’ora, non dovrebbe essere sorpreso di quello che pensa Francine. In fondo due volte su tre torna a casa ubriaco o fatto e quale donna adulta e razionale potrebbe mai pensare di stare con uno come lui?

La realtà dei fatti è che Arthur sa perfettamente che Francine non si merita uno così, che Francine deve stare con qualcuno che sia alla sua altezza e che possa renderla felice. Dopo tutte queste vite Arthur comincia a pensare che forse la storia delle anime gemelle non significhi proprio nulla: forse è solo un suo stupido modo per convincersi che cercare Francis in ogni vita sia davvero la cosa giusta da fare, forse è solo un suo stupido modo per smettere di avere paura dell’ignoto e del futuro.

Forse sarebbe bastato chiedersi molto tempo prima _perché lo devo cercare sempre e solo io?_ per rendersi conto dell’ingiustizia di quello che è costretto a subire in ogni vita.

«Puoi.. puoi chiamarmi ancora se dovessi avere bisogno di qualsiasi cosa» aggiunge Francine dopo qualche altro minuto di silenzio, facendo stringere il cuore di Arthur per quella gentilezza decisamente non dovuta; «qualsiasi cosa, Arthur, è solo che..» Francine non riesce nemmeno a finire la frase e Arthur si sforza di scacciare il dolore sordo che gli attanaglia il petto.

«Che non sono quello di cui hai bisogno, lo capisco» riesce a mormorare in qualche modo, cercando di aggrapparsi a quel sentimento tra il senso di colpa e la rabbia, cercando in tutti i modi di sforzarsi per capire Francine e non sentirsi solo e non desiderato.

_É solo colpa tua se finisci per essere abbandonato di nuovo,_ sussurra una voce fastidiosa nella sua testa, e per quanto Arthur provi ad ignorarla la voce rimane lì a prendersi gioco di lui.

Per tutto il resto di quella vita.

 

_I don’t blame you._

La seconda volta — l’undicesima vita — è molto più semplice della prima: Francis lo guarda nello stesso modo in cui l’aveva guardato Francine e Arthur sa già quello che sta per succedere. L’ha capito giorni, settimane prima e sapeva che sarebbe bastato aspettare per sentire di nuovo quelle parole.

«Arthur..» una sola parola, in verità, soltanto il suo nome basta come programma di tutto quello che viene dopo. Solo il suo nome basta perché davanti a lui si prospetti l’ennesima vita di infelicità e sofferenza, una vita che per qualche strana ragione lui stesso ha cercato e voluto.

«Lo so, l’ho capito. Mi stai lasciando» finisce la frase prima che lo faccia Francis, improvvisamente incapace — dopo giorni di attesa — di resistere alla portata micidiale che avrebbero quelle parole sul suo cuore e sulla sua mente. La colpa è di nuovo dell’alcool, delle nottate fuori casa, del fumo e del resto delle orribili cose che Arthur ha fatto in preda alla disperazione di dover sopportare altri sessant’anni di vita.

Ha perso il conto di quanto tempo ormai abbia effettivamente vissuto, anche se ha idea che la somma totale si aggiri intorno agli ottocento anni, ma è sicuro che bastino per essere troppi e per causare tutti i problemi che apparentemente il suo cervello sembra avere.

Non è nemmeno sicuro di poterla chiamare depressione: in fin dei conti nessuno ha mai studiato il caso di un uomo costretto a vivere infinite vite e probabilmente se vedesse uno specialista — e se lo specialista credesse a questa assurda storia — riuscirebbe a trovare delle attenuanti per la sua condizione mentale.

Il fatto è che non può vedere nessuno, non può parlarne con nessuno ed è costretto a tenersi tutto quanto dentro, fino a scoppiare e senza più riuscire a rimettere insieme i pezzi. Senza che qualcuno voglia rimettere insieme i pezzi — e in fondo chi mai potrebbe volerlo fare?

«Non posso continuare così..» mormora Francis, riaccendendo soltanto per un singolo istante la rabbia nel cuore di Arthur. Si è chiesto così tante volte se fosse giusto dover sempre lottare da solo per rimanere insieme o per trovarlo e spesso e volentieri si è risposto che no, non dovrebbe essere così. Nella vita precedente ha persino incolpato Francine e si è sforzato di odiarla in ogni modo possibile per averlo abbandonato, per non aver tenuto duro per loro.

Ora capisce, l’ha capito da tempo, che la colpa non è di Francis e che il suo comportamento non solo è comprensibile ma è anche giusto. Se solo potesse spiegargli il perché delle sue azioni, se solo potesse fargli capire cosa sta succedendo forse Francis riuscirebbe perfino a capirlo e a perdonarlo.

In undici vite diverse Arthur non ha mai trovato nessuno tanto buono e gentile, pur con tutti i suoi piccoli difetti, quanto Francis. Nelle successive vite che verranno — dovessero essere cento, mille o duemila — Arthur sa che non riuscirà mai a perdonarsi il male che gli ha fatto. 

 

 

_Yet, always you forgive me._

Si è accasciato contro la porta ore fa e da quel momento non è più riuscito a muoversi nemmeno di un millimetro: scavalcare il cancello e camminare lungo il viale è stato anche troppo per le condizioni in cui versa il suo corpo. Sa che non dovrebbe essere lì, sa che Francis si arrabbierebbe moltissimo se dovesse vederlo lì — si sono lasciati mesi fa, in fondo — e a dirla tutta non ha proprio idea del perché ci sia andato.

Sa soltanto che rimanere appoggiato contro quella porta riesce a farlo sentire meno triste, meno stanco e meno solo; e ora come ora questo è tutto ciò che desidera.

«Arthur?» una voce familiare interrompe il momento di apatia e riposo nel quale era crollato, costringendolo a guardarsi intorno fino a comprendere che la voce viene da un punto alle sue spalle; dalla finestra della cucina spunta la testa di Francis che lo guarda con un’espressione interrogativa e tutto quello che Arthur può fare è cercare di alzarsi in piedi il più velocemente possibile per scappare — con il solo risultato di cadere rovinosamente a terra.

«Arthur!» l’esclamazione preoccupata di Francis questa volta è più vicina di quanto non dovrebbe e quando Arthur finalmente riesce a rialzarsi almeno un po’— Francis è lì, al suo fianco, e cerca di aiutarlo a rimettersi seduto.

«Scusa— scusa, non so perché sono qui, me me vado» biascica in qualche modo, cercando di allontanarsi da lui — perché di certo l’ultima cosa che Francis vuole è averlo lì e sicuramente starà anche pensando che Arthur è pazzo e potenzialmente una specie di stalker —ma i suoi blandi tentativi sono inutili contro lo sguardo penetrante di Francis.

«Dove vuoi andare in queste condizioni? Rischi di farti male» mormora quest’ultimo, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita e aiutandolo ad entrare dentro casa.

Arthur non riesce a smettere di guardarlo con aria incredula e domandarsi insistentemente _perché_ Francis dovrebbe comportarsi in quel modo con lui: «non dovrei essere qui» è tutto quello che riesce a dire, meravigliandosi ancora di più per il mezzo sorriso che Francis gli rivolge.

Una volta richiusa la porta Francis ignora le sue proteste e dedica tutte le sue attenzioni all’unica domanda che sembra contare: come farlo stare meglio? Un bagno caldo, dei vestiti puliti, un tè bollente e tante altre piccole cose che a lui non sembrano nulla ma che per Arthur sono quanto di meglio potesse esserci.

Francis passa il resto della nottata sveglio, con lui, a prendersi cura di lui. Arthur non capisce il perché e di certo non sa spiegarsi perché Francis dovrebbe fare una cosa simile dopo tutto quello che è successo tra di loro. Vorrebbe urlargli che deve smettere di essere così buono e comprensivo, che non c’è nessun motivo per essere così, che dovrebbe soltanto essere arrabbiato e cacciarlo via a calci ma la verità è che tutto quello che riesce a fare in quel momento e nei giorni a seguire è affondare nella gentilezza di Francis e, lentamente, annegare nella sua bontà.

 

_As if you understand what’s going on._

«Non ti capita mai di pensare a cosa ci sia davvero dopo la morte?» Francine interrompe la quiete che si era venuta a creare con una domanda che Arthur non si sarebbe probabilmente mai aspettato. Almeno non in un momento simile, quando tutto quello a cui dovrebbe pensare sua moglie dovrebbe essere il piacevole tepore del camino e il libro che tiene tra le mani.

C’è una parte di lui che vorrebbe ridere a quella domanda. Se pensa mai a cosa c’è dopo la morte? Quello è un pensiero costante che lo accompagna da tredici vite diverse, come potrebbe non pensarci? Come potrebbe, al tempo stesso, volerci pensare anche in un momento di pace e tranquillità?

«A volte. Penso che succeda a tutti» si limita a rispondere cercando di dissimulare quello che prova veramente; Francine si sistema meglio tra le sue braccia, chiudendo definitivamente il libro e allungando i piedi verso il caminetto.

«Penso che sarebbe bello se esistesse davvero la vita, dopo la morte» bisbiglia la donna dopo qualche secondo, facendo perdere un paio di battiti al cuore di Arthur; «penso sarebbe bello tornare su questa terra e poter vivere di nuovo. Poterti trovare di nuovo».

Arthur si sforza in ogni modo di nascondere il tremito che l’ha appena scosso, ma Francine si volta comunque a ricercare il suo sguardo e lui non può fare a meno di chiedersi per la prima volta in tredici vite se anche a Francis succeda quello che succede a lui e semplicemente anche lui non abbia mai pensato di chiederlo.

«Perché pensi che possa esistere una vita dopo la morte?» chiede Arthur con voce tremante, cercando di capire se sia il caso di rivelare _quella cosa_ a sua moglie o se le sue domande siano soltanto il frutto della disperazione che continua, nonostante tutto, a provare.

«Lo troverai stupido» ride Francine, accoccolandosi meglio contro di lui, lasciando che Arthur la stringa tra le braccia; «a volte ho l’impressione di aver già fatto certe cose, di aver già visto certe cose. E a volte ho l’impressione di conoscerti da molto più tempo di questi quindici anni».

Nonostante tutto Arthur non riesce ad impedirsi di tremare lievemente a quelle parole perché anche se solo in minima parte sembra che Francine _capisca_ e mai, mai prima d’ora si era sentito così; «forse è davvero come dici tu. Voglio dire, magari c’è davvero un’altra vita dopo la morte».

La donna si volta a guardarlo, regalandogli uno di quei sorrisi dolci e gentili che Arthur ama con tutto se stesso: «se è davvero così vuol dire che in qualche modo noi due riusciamo sempre a trovarci».

La sicurezza con la quale Francine ha espresso quell’unico concetto riesce a far tremare di nuovo Arthur: ha sempre saputo che anche lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso, se fosse stata al suo posto, ma sentire davvero quelle parole è completamente diverso da sperare con tutto se stesso in qualcosa.

E mentre Arthur si sforza per non farle notare nulla di strano, Francine sorride e si stringe contro di lui, felice di aver aperto la possibilità ad un ipotetico futuro di vite diverse, tutte quante vissute insieme a lui.

 

_And you’re making up for all the lifetimes in which one of us doesn’t exist._

Arthur ricorda una conversazione con Francine avuta nella vita precedente — Arthur ricorda quasi tutte le conversazioni avute con lei, ma questa in particolare non riesce a dimenticarla nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi.

Ricorda le parole di sua moglie come se le avesse sentite solo qualche secondo prima e per quanto ci provi non riesce a scordarle o anche solo a smettere di pensarci per qualche secondo.

_Sai che ti amerò sempre, anche quando non sarò con te_ , non riesce a pensare a niente altro che non siano quelle parole da quando ha capito che nemmeno in questa vita Francis sarebbe stato con lui.

Ha passato i primi sessant’anni a cercarlo, esattamente come già aveva fatto tanto tempo fa, ma la speranza ormai è svanita da tempo e continuare a girare il mondo senza risultato è semplicemente troppo per lui.

Arthur a volte si chiede se esistano altre vite, altri universi in cui è Francis a cercare lui ed è lui a non esistere. Se dovesse scegliere la risposta a quella domanda pregherebbe tutti gli dei in cui non crede per un no: lo sconforto che prova in questa vita e quello che ha provato tanto tempo fa in una vita tanto simile è qualcosa che non augurerebbe a nessuno, figuriamoci a Francis. No: è molto meglio che sia lui a dover sopportare il peso di una vita in solitudine.

Se Francis fosse lì, Arthur lo sa perfettamente, lo prenderebbe a schiaffi per due giorni consecutivi nel tentativo di farlo rinsavire. Sa con precisione tutto quello che gli direbbe, sa con estrema certezza che insisterebbe perché Arthur trovi qualcun altro in questa particolare vita. Direbbe che è giusto che Arthur sia felice anche senza di lui.

Arthur sospira, rigirandosi nel letto del minuscolo appartamento che è la sua casa ormai da due anni, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta se non sia davvero il caso di continuare a cercarlo. Come sempre la stanchezza prevale sul resto e tutto quello che Arthur si sente in grado di fare è allungare la mano verso il comodino e riprendere in mano la bottiglia di cognac mezza vuota.

Francis lo picchierebbe, se potesse vederlo ora. Per l’alcool, per il modo in cui si è ridotto a vivere, per la vita che non ha la forza di vivere, le cose che non ha la forza di fare e le possibilità che non ha la forza di cogliere. Insisterebbe sul fatto che Arthur non è davvero così, che c’è molto di più da fare e da vedere, che non vale la pena di rovinare una vita intera soltanto a causa della sua assenza.

_La mia presenza non è importante, Arthur_ , può quasi sentirlo sussurrare al suo orecchio, riesce quasi a sentire le sue dita carezzargli i capelli con delicatezza.

Con tutta la sua bontà e la sua intelligenza Francis non ha mai capito che mai e poi mai Arthur potrebbe essere felice in una vita senza di lui.

 

_And the ones where we just, barely, never meet._

Nella quindicesima vita Francis esiste e ad Arthur sembra quasi più bello di prima: l’ha visto sei o sette volte in qualche mese, ma fino a quel momento non è mai riuscito a fermarlo per parlare. O anche solo per poterlo guardare meglio, senza la scarsa protezione offerta da un libro e una gigantesca tazza di tè.

«Ciao» esordisce quindi dal nulla, interrompendo la risata di Francis che parlava da qualche minuto con un paio di ragazzi — tutti sicuramente molto più belli e muscolosi di quanto non sia Arthur, e questo lo metterebbe di certo di malumore se non fosse sicuro di ciò che Francis ha sempre provato per lui.

L’altro ragazzo lo osserva per qualche secondo con uno sguardo stupito, ed è evidente che stia cercando di sforzarsi per capire se ha già visto Arthur da qualche parte oppure— «.. ciao?» oppure no, questo sembra aver deciso all’ultimo, rivolgendogli quel saluto che è anche una mezza domanda.

Di colpo Arthur dimentica tutto quello che aveva immaginato di dire a Francis, tutto quello che in settimane e settimane ha pensato e ripensato e modificato fino ad ottenere un paio di frasi che potessero andare bene — molto più che bene — per conquistare almeno l’interesse di Francis.

Dopo quindici vite diverse sperava di avere sviluppato abbastanza esperienza da sapere come affrontare la prima conversazione con Francis, e invece a quanto pare non è così. A quanto pare, anzi, più le vite si accumulano più lui sente il peso di quella prima conversazione.

Apre la bocca, si lecca le labbra secche, deglutisce sonoramente e dalla sua bocca esce soltanto uno strano verso che somiglia fin troppo ad un animale in agonia; gli amici di Francis scoppiano a ridere e perfino lui sembra divertito, nonostante continui a guardarlo con un minimo di curiosità.

_Fantastico_ , è tutto quello che riesce a pensare Arthur, _ora penserà che sono un perfetto cretino. Avanti, Arthur, riprenditi! Puoi farcela! Hai affrontato di peggio!_

Arthur apre la bocca ed ecco: di nuovo il rantolio. Ormai uno dei due ragazzi che accompagnano Francis è piegato in due dalle risate e, senza riuscire a reagire, Arthur non può fare altro che arrossire furiosamente e tentare di decidere in dieci secondi se rimanere o se scappare.

Finisce per scappare, ovviamente, senza riuscire a dire altro, cercando di non pensare alla tremenda figura che ha appena fatto con la persona che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto conquistare con una frase sola.

Passano mesi e mesi prima che Arthur metta da parte il suo orgoglio ferito e si decida a cercare di nuovo Francis, mesi e mesi prima che si ripresenti di nuovo per poter parlare con lui, questa volta deciso a far andare tutto per il verso giusto.

Ma Francis non compare più e per quanto Arthur passi tutto il resto della sua vita a cercarlo — perché in questa vita l’ha visto, in questa vita Francis esiste!—, non c’è modo di riuscire a trovarlo.

Arthur abbandona la sua quindicesima vita con la consapevolezza di averla sprecata a causa del suo orgoglio.

 

_I hate those. I prefer the ones in which you kill me._

«Mi spiace, Arthur, non mi va proprio di uscire con te» un’unica frase che basta ad scaraventare tutte le speranze e le fantasie di Arthur in un ipotetico — nemmeno troppo — cassonetto della spazzatura.

Nella sedicesima vita ha impiegato mesi e mesi a convincersi di poterlo fare, di riuscire a parlare con Francine, di riuscire addirittura a chiederle di uscire.

Frequentano la stessa università, si vedono praticamente tutti i giorni e si sono già parlati parecchie volte: spesso e volentieri lei l’ha cercato con lo sguardo e gli ha sorriso, spesso e volentieri è stata molto più che gentile nei suoi confronti e Arthur non ha potuto fare a meno di pensare di avere almeno una speranza.

È difficile, in fondo, non pensarlo: in sedici diverse vite — escludendo quelle in cui Arthur non è riuscito a trovarlo — Francis ha sempre ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, sempre, sempre, sempre.

Ora invece Francine lo guarda con dispiacere, probabilmente perché ha notato la sofferenza che traspare dai gesti e dagli occhi di Arthur; lo guarda con dispiacere senza sapere che cosa dire — Arthur lo sa, Arthur la conosce, sa che nonostante tutto ora si sta sentendo in colpa.

Per questo pensa che dire qualcosa per non farla stare male sia la cosa migliore da fare — la ama troppo per pensare di farla stare male, dopo sedici vite ha smesso di lottare contro l’idea di poter fare qualsiasi cosa per lei — e apre la bocca per rassicurarla: «era tanto per fare qualcosa sabato sera, non è che mi importi di uscire con te» il problema è che quelle parole dette ad alta voce suonano molto, molto peggio di quello che aveva pensato.

Impiega meno di mezzo secondo a rendersi conto di aver detto qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido e incredibilmente sgarbato: Francine apre la bocca per replicare, la richiude, la riapre e lo manda a quel paese nel modo più cattivo e offensivo che riesce a elaborare.

Arthur rimane immobile in mezzo al corridoio senza riuscire a muovere un muscolo, impegnando tutte le sue forze a darsi del cretino e a chiedersi come quelle parole possano effettivamente essere uscite dalla sua bocca.

Se nella vita precedente è riuscito a rovinare tutto per colpa della sua incapacità a parlare, in questa vita ha mandato tutto a rotoli proprio perché ha parlato troppo. Dicendo cose che non pensa assolutamente soltanto per placare il suo stupido orgoglio.

Francine, ovviamente, non vuole più vederlo né sentire parlare di lui per il resto degli anni di università di entrambi e dopo settimane e settimane di tentativi — e di risposte e insulti che preferirebbe decisamente dimenticare — Arthur decide di non provare più.

Non aveva mai preso in considerazione la possibilità che Francis non ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti — una possibilità peggiore perfino delle vite in cui l’altro non esiste.

Ora Arthur sa di che cosa deve avere paura.

 

_But when all’s said and done, I’d surrender to you in other ways._

Forse è per questo che nella vita successiva — la diciassettesima — Arthur non si azzarda ad avvicinarsi a Francis: non stare con lui perché è troppo codardo per parlargli è molto meglio di non stare con lui perché Francis lo odia e non lo vuole nemmeno vedere.

L’isolamento e la solitudine sono una compagnia migliore dell’odio che ha dovuto subire nella vita precedente, non c’è nulla che potrebbe fargli cambiare idea in proposito, no, grazie tante.

Tutto questo comunque non gli impedisce di passare mesi e mesi — dopo averlo trovato — a osservarlo di nascosto, facendo spesso e volentieri la figura del cretino perché Francis non è così tanto stupido da non capire che cosa stia facendo Arthur. Francis sembra divertirsi sempre tantissimo a vederlo arrossire furiosamente e distogliere improvvisamente lo sguardo tutte le volte che si rende conto di esser stato visto.

«Mi offri un caffè?» la voce — quella voce che riconoscerebbe ovunque — interrompe all’improvviso il flusso dei suoi pensieri ed è con un’espressione incredibilmente sorpresa che Arthur alza la testa e si ritrova a guardare il sorriso smagliante di Francis.

Francis che ha deciso di parlare con lui. Francis che ci sta abbastanza palesemente provando con lui. Francis che non ride di lui come nella quindicesima vita e non lo odia come nella sedicesima. Francis che lo guarda aspettando una risposta — oh, maledizione, Francis che lo guarda aspettando una risposta!

«Un caffè?» e questa è l’unica frase di senso compiuto che Arthur riesce a mettere insieme in cinque minuti di imbarazzantissimo silenzio.

«Sì, un caffè. O un cappuccino, un frullato, un muffin al cioccolato» Francis ride — probabilmente ride della sua immensa stupidità — e si siede davanti a lui, al tavolo del bar; «quello che preferisci!»

C’è unaparte di Arthur che desidererebbe cacciarlo via, evitare di rischiare inutilmente per l’ennesima vita: ci sono infinite possibilità che il loro rapporto vada male e sotto sotto Arthur sa perfettamente di poter essere abbastanza codardo da preferire il non sapere, il non rischiare.

«Puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi» e nonostante tutto si trova a farfugliare quella risposta — e ad arrossire furiosamente nell’esatto momento in cui si rende conto di che cosa ha appena detto — in direzione di un fin troppo sorridente Francis, che solo qualche istante più tardi si alza e ordina il suo caffè al bancone del bar.

Quando finalmente torna a sedersi Arthur pensa di essere preparato a quello che succederà: conosce alla perfezione il modo di fare di Francis, sa già quello che farà e dirà nei prossimi dieci minuti. L’ha già visto tante di quelle volte che sarebbe impossibile dimenticarlo.

Per questo lo lascia fare, confidando in qualche modo nella capacità dell’altro di far andare sempre tutto bene, sperando che il proprio silenzio aiuti a far girare il loro mondo nel verso giusto.

Nonostante tutte le sue paure e le sue preoccupazioni dopo tre ore di frequentazione Francis sembra ancora interessato a lui — tanto interessato da continuare a sorridere e perfino a ridere alle sue battute fin troppo poco divertenti.

Arthur si chiede, per l’ennesima volta, come possa aver pensato di vivere senza la presenza di Francis nella sua vita — senza la sua voce, la sua risata, le sue mani.

Forse, però, almeno in questa vita non ci sarà più bisogno di porsi quella domanda.

 

_Even though each time, I know I’ll see you again_

Nella diciottesima vita Arthur è sicuro che Francis non esista: passa trentasette anni della sua vita a cercarlo e ha la sensazione — la stessa che ha avuto nelle due vite in cui Francis non c’era — che questa sarà l’ennesima vita sprecata a girare il mondo senza risultato.

Per questo getta la spugna molto prima di quanto abbia mai fatto, tornando a Londra e decidendo di concludere lì la sua vita nell’inutile tentativo di non pensare a Francis in alcun modo.

Impiega altri due anni per decidersi a provare finalmente il ristorante francese che sta dall’altra parte della strada — avrebbe preferito non farlo per evitare qualsiasi pensiero che potesse ricordargli Francis ma ne parlano tutti così tanto bene ed è così tanto stupido impedirsi di fare qualcosa per colpa dei ricordi che, maledizione, ha deciso che lo proverà e nulla lo potrà fermare.

La cosa in realtà è molto meno immediata di quanto aveva creduto: l’Epicure è diventato in pochi anni uno dei ristoranti più famosi e ricercati di tutta Londra e ci sono mesi e mesi di prenotazioni prima di lui. In poche parole, dopo aver passato due anni a lottare contro quella stupida paura, ora viene a sapere che potrà tentare di sconfiggerla in, più o meno, undici mesi e qualche settimana.

Dopo aver quasi litigato con chiunque ci fosse dall’altra parte del telefono Arthur lancia il cellulare dall’altra parte della stanza e decide che no, non ha la minima intenzione di arrendersi così, non dopo la fatica che ha fatto per convincersi a telefonare.

Per questo esce di casa cinque minuti più tardi, correndo sotto la pioggia senza ombrello per arrivare dall’altra parte della strada e entrare nel ristorante — passando dall’ingresso dell’Hotel e ignorando volutamente i richiami del concierge e gli orari di chiusura affissi sulla porta. 

«Mi dispiace monsieur, siamo chiusi fino alle sette» lo accoglie ovviamente dopo qualche secondo una voce divertita e Arthur è costretto a guardarsi intorno per individuare da dove arrivi quella voce.

C’è una donna seduta ad uno dei tavoli della sala, una donna che lo osserva con un sorrisino e che con quel solo sguardo riesce a metterlo incredibilmente a disagio.

«Inoltre mi sta infangando tutto il pavimento» aggiunge dopo qualche secondo e Arthur lancia un’occhiata distratta ai propri piedi prima di decidere che non gli interessa e avanzare fino a lei.

La osserva ancora per qualche interminabile secondo, soffermandosi sulle quasi impercettibili rughe del suo viso — avrà quarant’anni, forse? —, sul sorriso e sui capelli biondi raccolti in uno chignon.

«.. Francine?» mormora quando finalmente riesce a riacquistare la capacità di parlare. È possibile che quella sia davvero Francine? È possibile che..?

«Sì? Ci conosciamo?» la donna stavolta gli rivolge uno sguardo confuso, cercando forse di capire se effettivamente lo abbia già visto da qualche parte.

Il cuore di Arthur perde quindici battiti e rischia il collasso: non può credere a quanto sia stato stupido, a quanto tempo abbia sprecato, a quanto stia stato idiota a smettere di cercare.

L’ha sempre avuta davanti, Francine è sempre stata lì e ora Arthur sa che non avrebbe mai dovuto smettere di sperare.

 

_I always wonder: is this the last time?_

La vita successiva scorre molto meglio di quanto Arthur aveva previsto: questa volta è di nuovo Francis a farsi avanti per primo — nonostante Arthur l’avesse già trovato mesi prima — e ovviamente lui è ben felice di uscire con l’altro una prima volta, una seconda, una terza, invitarlo nel suo appartamento, fare l’amore tutta notte, continuare a uscire per quattordici mesi prima di trasferirsi a casa di Francis, convivere per tre anni prima di, finalmente, sposarsi.

I pensieri notturni, però, non lo lasciano solo nemmeno in questa vita, nonostante la felicità che prova e la tranquillità che gli scorre dentro nel sentire il respiro quieto di Francis contro il proprio petto.

E se questa fosse l’ultima vita? Cosa succederà poi? Non può fare a meno di guardare con un certo timore — e ride ripensando a molti anni fa, a quando non desiderava altro che finire quello che considerava niente altro che un tormento — all’incertezza del suo futuro mentre mille domande gli affollano la mente.

Non esiste un modo di sapere quando tutto questo finirà? Se tutto questo finirà? Ha pensato spesso e volentieri di chiedere a qualcuno, ma la verità è che ha troppa paura per farlo.

Francis si muove piano nel sonno, sistemandosi meglio contro il petto di Arthur e mugugnando qualcosa di indefinibile; Arthur lo stringe senza nemmeno pensarci, passandogli le dita tra i capelli e lasciando che si sistemi come preferisce contro di lui.

La presenza di Francis è di enorme aiuto, questo non è cambiato in diciannove diverse vite e non cambierà mai: non è che i brutti pensieri spariscano del tutto, ma Arthur sa per esperienza di essere molto più capace di affrontarli quando Francis è accanto a lui.

Quando Francis gli bacia pianissimo la spalla e si tira su a guardarlo con quell’espressione incredibilmente assonnata e i capelli biondi appena arruffati; «sei sveglio..?»

«No, torna pure a dormire» risponde Arthur con un sorriso che si allarga ulteriormente quando Francis si appoggia contro il suo petto e sbuffa sonoramente.

«Mi hai appena risposto, questo vuol dire che sei sveglio. Non sono mica scemo, sai?»

«Oh, lo so, lo so» Arthur ride e Francis lo punisce pizzicandogli i fianchi e scatenando così una lotta silenziosa all’ultimo sangue — che si conclude solo quando Arthur riesce ad atterrarlo e a farlo smettere di lamentarsi con un bacio.

Francis sorride contro le sue labbra e lo guarda con quell’espressione che, ogni singola volta, riesce a far perdere un paio di battiti al cuore di Arthur: «rimango sveglio con te, se non riesci a dormire».

«Non c’è bisogno, sei stanco» ribatte ovviamente Arthur — sa che Francis ha bisogno di dormire _almeno_ otto ore a notte per non essere costantemente sull’orlo della morte il giorno successivo, e non ha alcuna intenzione di essere la causa del suo sonno mancato. Nonostante tutto, però, sa perfettamente che Francis rimarrà comunque sveglio e non lo lascerà solo nemmeno per un secondo: è troppo buono per poterlo fare.

Francis gli sorride di nuovo e Arthur non può fare a meno di domandarsi di nuovo se e quando arriverà il giorno in cui non vedrà più quel sorriso.

 

_Is that really you?_

In venti diverse vite ad Arthur non è mai capitato di non riuscire a riconoscere Francis: ha visto milioni di uomini e donne uguali all’amore della sua vita eppure in qualche modo è sempre stato semplice riconoscerlo e trovarlo. Se non è per l’aspetto fisico allora è per il nome, se non è per il nome allora è per il carattere, se non è per il carattere allora è per il modo che ha di comportarsi con Arthur.

In questa vita, per qualche motivo, Arthur si trova più e più volte spaesato, incapace di rendersi conto se la persona che si trova davanti a lui è davvero Francis.

Prima è stato il turno di una donna, uguale identica a Francine in tutto e per tutto, che dopo anni si è rivelata non essere lei: come l’ha capito? Ha sempre avuto la sensazione che ci fosse _qualcosa_ di strano, ma dopo aver vissuto venti vite, così ha pensato per anni, è normale sentirsi strani.

Se c’è una cosa che Arthur sa per certo, però, è che non importa quanto male le cose possano andare tra di loro: Francis non sarebbe mai e poi mai capace di tradirlo. È una cosa che semplicemente non potrebbe accadere con Francine, dunque quella donna — la donna che l’ha tradito — non può essere lei.

Il mondo di Arthur è andato in frantumi dopo quella rivelazione: sette anni a credere di avere trovato di nuovo Francine e all’improvviso si è ritrovato con in mano la certezza che quella non fosse Francine e niente altro con cui andare avanti.

Non ha mai pensato che una cosa simile potesse accadere, non si è mai soffermato a riflette sulla possibilità di non riuscire a riconoscere Francis, di sbagliarsi, di capire male. A pensarci ora si rende conto di essere stato un perfetto idiota: Francis gli ha dimostrato più volte di poter cambiare molto.

Ha cambiato colore di capelli mille volte in venti vite diverse, nulla gli impedirebbe di cambiare qualsiasi altra caratteristica fisica o perfino il proprio nome.

Certo, potrebbe sempre riconoscerlo dal carattere, dal modo di comportarsi, eppure proprio in questa vita ha avuto la riprova del fatto che non è necessariamente così semplice come Arthur ha sempre pensato.

Può davvero pensare che una cosa simile succeda di nuovo? Con che coraggio cercare di trovare Francine in questa vita con il rischio di sbagliare di nuovo, di sprecare di nuovo anni insieme a qualcuno che non è lei?

L’alternativa è non rischiare e vivere, come ha già fatto in passato, sapendo di abbandonarla da qualche parte, sapendo di scegliere volontariamente una vita senza di lei. Una vita infelice, triste e solitaria.

Decide di cercarla, ovviamente, decide di rischiare e passare l’ennesima vita in quel modo; questa volta peròArthur ha un’altra paura da aggiungere alla lista.

 

_And what if you’re perfectly happy without me?_

L’areoporto è più affollato del solito e Arthur, costretto a stare seduto in attesa del volo tra un paio di bambini urlanti, non può fare a meno di sbuffare sonoramente. L’ennesima vita in cui non è riuscito a trovare fin da subito Francis pesa sulle sue spalle molto più di quanto non avrebbe voluto: lo sta cercando per il mondo da sei o sette anni, ormai, e nonostante tutto è deciso a non perdere la speranza.

«Amore!» Arthur riconoscerebbe la familiare voce di Francine ovunque e tutto quello che può fare è voltarsi piano, tremante, e sperare che non sia soltanto un’allucinazione, che quella sia davvero la sua voce.

Francine sorride, in tutta la sua consueta bellezza — dopo secoli di vita Arthur non riesce ancora a smettere di credere che sia una creatura divina — e Arthur si ritrova a sorridere di rimando, facendo per alzarsi e dirigersi verso di lei. Che si ricordi, finalmente? Che si ricordi tutte le loro vite precedenti?

In meno di trenta secondi Francine si ritrova avvolta in un abbraccio possessivo, mentre Arthur guarda con aria sconvolta l’uomo che stringe l’amore della sua vita.

«Mi sei mancato così tanto!» esclama Francine prima di prendere il viso dell’uomo tra le mani e baciarlo con trasporto, ridendo nel sentirsi stringere ancora più forte; «com’è andato il lavoro?»

L’altro uomo sorride brevemente e accarezza i capelli di Francine con dolcezza, tenendola stretto per la vita con l’altro braccio; Arthur non può fare a meno di chiedersi se Francine preferisca quel tipo di carezze, se il modo in cui lui l’ha sempre fatto è _sempre_ stato sbagliato, se ogni singolo suo modo di fare è sempre stato diverso da quello che voleva davvero Francis.

Quell’uomo è letteralmente enorme, alto, muscoloso e con le spalle larghe: tra le sue braccia Francine sembra un fuscello — e Arthur la vede ridere divertita quando _quell’altro_ la solleva di peso in un abbraccio ancora più forte. L’ennesima scarica di panico lo attraversa: è questo il tipo di uomo che Francis ha sempre voluto? L’esatto opposto di quello che è lui? E se è così allora perché—?

«Torniamo a casa, i bambini ti aspettano» mormora Francine con un sorriso fin troppo felice, abbastanza forte perché Arthur riesca a sentire quelle parole. Bambini? Hanno dei figli? 

L’ipotesi di passare sopra a quel fatto sembra convincente per qualche secondo: è sicuro di poterla fare innamorare di sé, ne è profondamente convinto. Francine lascerebbe quell’altro e se ne andrebbe con Arthur, vivrebbero felici per l’ennesima vita e tutto sarebbe perfetto.

Gli interminabili secondi nei quali quella sembra la scelta migliore svaniscono di colpo: Francine è felice con un altro uomo, Francine è felice e ha dei figli, Francine ha la sua famiglia e non ha bisogno di qualcuno che rovini tutto. Nemmeno se quel qualcuno è certo di non poter vivere senza di lei.

L’ennesima possibilità che Arthur non ha mai pensato di dover mettere in conto in ventuno vite diverse: e se Francis fosse felice con qualcun altro?

 

_Ah, but I don’t blame you; I’ll never burn as brilliantly as you._

La voce del cantante gli scivola addosso come se fosse acqua tiepida sulla sua pelle, lo avvolge e lo stringe in un modo che Arthur non avrebbe mai creduto possibile — nonostante siano anni, ormai, che lo ascolta cantare ovunque e in qualsiasi momento.

Francis si muove sul palco come se ci fosse nato, attirando su di sé gli sguardi di tutti i presenti, perfino di chi non è lì per sentirlo; tutto quello che Arthur può fare è fissare lo sguardo su di lui e lasciarsi trasportare dalla sua voce per il resto della serata.

Ha conosciuto Francis quando ancora si limitava a fare poche performance in qualche minuscolo pub, quando ancora lottava per emergere e per farsi notare, quando ancora non era una grande star internazionale piena di fan e di dischi di platino e di concerti in giro per il mondo.

È felice di poter dire che Francis, nonostante tutto, non sia cambiato nemmeno un poco: si comporta esattamente come si comportava prima, fanno esattamente le stesse cose che facevano prima e spesso e volentieri finiscono perfino per rimpiangere i tempi in cui potevano andare a mangiare fuori senza essere seguiti da trecento fotografi e giornalisti diversi.

Ad Arthur, però, tutto questo non importa: dopo aver sopportato vite e vite senza di lui un paio di fotografi assillanti sono qualcosa di facilmente gestibile. Senza contare poi che, tutto sommato, non gli dispiace essere fotografato e riconosciuto da tutto il mondo come il solo e unico compagno di Francis.

Viene riscosso soltanto dalle acclamazioni del pubblico, dalla voce di Francis — leggermente ansante — che ringrazia tutti quanti e soprattutto ringrazia la sua fonte di ispirazione, il suo compagno, l’amore della sua vita. Arthur, come ogni volta, arrossisce e senza nessun plausibile motivo si nasconde nel suo angolo dietro al palco — come se qualcuno fosse lì a vederlo.

Quando Francis conclude il concerto e torna nel backstage la prima cosa che fa, come ogni volta, è prendere il viso di Arthur tra le mani e baciarlo di slancio.

Come ogni volta Arthur lo stringe e gli fa i complimenti per la sua bellissima voce, per la sua meravigliosa presenza scenica, per lo splendido concerto; come ogni volta Francis ride e gli dice che lo ama.

Come ogni volta Arthur ringrazia Dio di essere stato, almeno in questa vita, così tanto fortunato da poter rimanere al fianco di quell’essere divino che è Francis.

 

_It’s only fair that I should be the one to chase you across ten, twenty-five, a hundred lifetimes._

Durante il corso del tempo succedono altre cose che Arthur non avrebbe creduto possibili, altre cose che prima di quel momento non erano mai accadute o non si erano mai presentate.

C’è una vita — la trentaduesima — in cui Arthur è quindici anni più grande di Francis e, per un qualche fortuito caso, è anche il suo professore al liceo: Francis passa mesi e mesi a provarci con lui e in qualche modo Arthur è riuscito a resistere fin quasi al compimento dei diciotto anni dell’altro. Poi, ovviamente, soltanto qualche giorno prima Francis si è presentato a casa sua, l’ha baciato e Arthur non ha più saputo dire di no — nemmeno costringendosi a pensare ai guai che avrebbe potuto passare se qualcuno l’avesse scoperto.

C’è una vita— la numero quarantasei — in cui succede esattamente il contrario: questa volta è Francine ad essere più grande di lui e ovviamente nemmeno questo lo fa demordere dal provare, dal continuare a provare fino a quando le cose vanno esattamente come dovrebbero andare.

C’è una vita in cui finalmente riescono a creare una vera e propria famiglia — Francine ha sempre voluto tanti bambini e Arthur è solo felice di poterla accontentare — e i loro bambini crescono felici e Arthur, alla fine di quella vita, è sicuro di non aver mai provato nulla di simile.

L’esistenza di Arthur ormai si compone di dieci, venti, trenta, quaranta, ottanta, cento vite diverse, tutte diverse, alcune belle e alcune orribili, alcune meravigliose e alcune terribilmente strane. Arthur ha imparato a cogliere soltanto gli aspetti positivi del dono che ha, ha imparato che se si sforza a fare così nulla può andare male. La felicità riesce sempre, in qualche modo, ad arrivare da loro.

C’è una vita in cui Arthur decide di scrivere un libro sulle sue esperienze e non importa che tutto il mondo — compreso Francis — pensa che si tratti di un romanzo di fantasia: per lui è già abbastanza importante essere riuscito a fare una cosa simile e anche nelle vite successive conserva sempre una copia di quel libro per tenere a mente tutto, ogni singolo particolare di ogni singola vita.

Perché ricordare, ormai, è diventato una parte fondamentale della sua esistenza.

 

_Until I find the one where you’ll return to me._

«Arthur!» una voce alle sue spalle, esattamente nel momento in cui le porte della metropolitana stanno per chiudersi; «Arthur, aspetta!» di nuovo la stessa voce, proprio nell’istante in cui Arthur fa per salire sul treno.

È per pura stanchezza che non lo fa, che si ferma e si volta a ricercare — come se non sapesse chi si trova dietro di lui dopo centoventidue vite vissute al suo fianco — la figura di Francis.

«Mi ricordo!» Arthur si immobilizza nel sentire quelle parole, incerto sul loro significato, incerto su quello che possa voler dire per lui, per Francis, per il loro mondo; «mi ricordo delle altre vite» mormora Francis, finalmente davanti a lui, prima di gettargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo.

«Ti ricordi—?» riesce finalmente a chiedere Arthur con il filo di voce che quel bacio gli ha lasciato.

Francis sorride e si limita a mormorare la frase che segna — ne è sicuro! — l’inizio di un’esistenza di felicità per entrambi: «mi ricordo di te».

E Arthur non ha più paura, ormai.

 


End file.
